History Repeats Itself
by xonceinadream
Summary: Sebastian's parents died when he was a child, giving him a box that they told him would open in a decade and let him come back to save them. On the journey, Sebastian finds out that his parents might not be worth being saved.


_Sebastian screams as there's another explosion, pressing his hands tighter against his head. "Momma!" he calls as loudly as he can, not hearing his parents over the yelling and the spells and the cracking wood around him._

" _Sebastian!"_

 _Hearing his name, Sebastian moves to stand up but is immediately pushed back down by a firm hand. "Wha-?"_

" _Hush, boy."_

 _Sebastian looks up, frowning when he sees his uncle. "Where's my mom?"_

 _His uncle shakes his head, shoving a small box into his hand. "Take this, Sebastian. Take this and get the hell out of here. In one day less than ten years that box is going to open and you have to come back and make sure this movement doesn't die."_

 _Sebastian shakes his head back, confused. He knows that his family is involved in something big and important but he doesn't know what movement he's talking about. "I don't understand."_

" _One day less than ten years. Don't forget, Sebastian. Now go."_

 _Sebastian wants to ask again but another explosion rocks them and then his uncle pulls him up by his arms, giving him a little push. Sebastian pulls the box tight against his chest, looking back at his uncle, now turned away from him with his wand out. It scares Sebastian and he's not sure where he's going to go._

 _Before the choice is made, he's stopped by a woman that he doesn't recognize and is being lifted into the arms of a man that he doesn't know. He's too big for a hold like this and he immediately tries to fight him, his legs flailing as he keeps a hold of the box._

" _Stop struggling, Sebastian. The building is falling down. We're getting you out of here," the man says loudly in his ear, barely affected by the kicking boy in his arms._

 _Sebastian hesitates, looking over at his uncle. The man isn't looking at him and so Sebastian nods. He can fight more when they get outside if he wants. The woman reaches out to take the box but Sebastian shakes his head, pulling it tighter to his chest._

 _The sunlight hurts his eyes as the door is kicked open and he closes them._

Then he opens them, his breathing unsteady as he realizes that it's morning and he has to get up for his classes. He takes a few deep breaths, telling himself that he has to settle down. He's been having that dream more and more often. It's no surprise. Today is the day. It's been one day shy of ten years since his parent's death and when supposedly he has to go back and stop it all.

He's not as confused by the request as he had been then. He knows that his parents had been working with a group who wanted to take over the world with Dark Magic. The Smythe family is gone, as far as the world is concerned. His father had taken a killing spell, his mother had died in an explosion, his uncle died in an undisclosed prison. It had reported that Sebastian had died in the explosion with his mother.

It had been Joyce Clark who had taken him in, an old family friend of his mother's. He'd taken her last name and had become like a son to her since she couldn't have any. Sebastian Clark may be in Slytherin but he's one of the top students in his class. He can tell you odd facts about time travel and history at the drop of a hat. He excels in Potions and Charms and is expected to become Head Boy next year.

Sebastian glances at the clock, checking the time and then moving to grab the box from under his bed. It hasn't ever opened for him. Sebastian's tried for years, using every resource available to him. He's been in the Restricted Section, asked vague questions of his professors. He'd never figured it out.

When he sets it on his bed and sees that the clasp is unlocked, his breath catches. Sebastian doesn't know what he believes in terms of his family. Joyce has taught him for years right and wrong, about the lengths that his parents went and why it went bad. Sebastian doesn't care about the movement. All he wants is his mom back.

"Sebastian? That Anderson kid is waiting outside for you again."

Sebastian immediately shoves the box underneath his blankets, looking up when Hunter, one of his housemates, comes into the room. "Sorry," Sebastian says quietly, narrowing his eyes as he wonders what Blaine wants now. He ignores Hunter as he changes quickly, only looking at the other boy when he has to go past him.

"Got into his pants yet?"

Sebastian resists the urge to punch Hunter in his nose, not an easy task, and walks past him. Hunter knows just how much Sebastian wants to get into Blaine's pants, constantly denied, and Hunter loves teasing him about it.

As soon as he steps over the threshold he can see Blaine leaning casually against the wall, Hufflepuff robes pulled on casually and his prefect badge pinned prominently to his chest. Sebastian doesn't know how anybody can look that delicious. "Sebastian. I've been waiting for you for ages. None of your… friends would tell you that I was here," Blaine says as he pushes himself off the wall.

"That doesn't surprise me. Let's go get breakfast. I'm starving," Sebastian responds, walking past the other boy and towards the Great Hall, using his long legs to propel him.

He glances back to see the way that Blaine rolls his eyes and frowns. "Alright, grumpy. What's got you in a mood today?"

Sebastian thinks about his parents, about the box underneath his bed. As far as anybody at Hogwarts is concerned Joyce is his mother so he doesn't expect anybody to care about the fact that it's nearly the anniversary of the Smythe's death. He sighs, looking back and slowing his long strides so that Blaine can catch up to him. "Didn't sleep well last night. Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks in that way too nice voice of his, bumping his shoulder gently against Sebastian's.

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's talk about you. What couldn't you wait to tell me?" Sebastian asks, heading with Blaine towards the Hufflepuff table to eat. The Hufflepuffs are much nicer about an outsider among them than the Slytherin are and he's not feeling like listening to their snide comments towards Blaine this morning.

It seems that Blaine appreciates it too, judging by his smile as they sit down. "Kurt asked me out."

There had been a few things that Sebastian had expected Blaine to say, Sebastian thinks as he chokes on his orange juice. He'd thought that Blaine's parents might have sent him something in the mail or Blaine had excelled on his test. Hearing that the Slytherin a grade above them had asked him out sends a jolt of pain through him that has nothing to do with the orange pulp in his throat. "What?" he asks in between coughs.

Blaine hands him a napkin, looking concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, fine," Sebastian says, waving a hand dismissively. "What did you say?"

"Kurt asked me out. Hummel. Kurt Hummel. I told you that we've been spending time together and he finally asked me out," Blaine says with a dreamy smile on his face.

Sebastian can only stare at him before swallowing. It surprises him that Blaine would say such a thing to him. Blaine had never struck him as the type to be overly cruel. "And what did you say?" Sebastian asks, hoping that maybe he can salvage this. Maybe Blaine is going to tell Sebastian that he said no since he's always been hopelessly in love with-

"Yes, of course," Blaine responds, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks at the other boy. Sebastian suddenly finds himself unable to breathe, looking down at the toast that doesn't look appetizing anymore.

Sebastian stands up abruptly, nearly knocking the bench over and he puts the glass that he realizes he's still holding down. "I'll see you later. I just realized that I never did my Transfiguration homework."

"Sebastian-"

The Slytherin doesn't wait to hear any more, simply turns and walks back towards his common room with his head held high. Apparently, it doesn't matter that he's been asking Blaine out for at least three years now. Or that he's helped when Slytherins bully him or Purebloods taunt him for being a traitor. He doesn't believe that Blaine owes him, of course, but it hurts that Blaine obviously isn't interested in him at all.

Sebastian seats himself on his bed, pushing his covers back and crossing his legs underneath him. The box seems to taunt him and he reaches out, tentatively opening the top. He doesn't know what he expects to find but a small black Time-Turner isn't it. His brows furrow and he reaches in, picking up the little note that he recognizes is written in his mother's handwriting.

 _Happy early birthday, dearest._

 _If you're reading this then the mission went wrong and our movement has been ruined. I'm writing this the morning before your 7_ _th_ _birthday, ten years ago to you today. You're sleeping right now, so peaceful in the knowledge of a world all your own._

 _Your father and I have made our choices. As has your uncle. My only hope is that you make the right ones. Your father is going to be getting you up soon so that we can eat cake and have a good day before the attack tomorrow. You'll be pleased to eat cake for breakfast, I'm sure._

 _You're probably wondering about the item in the box. Your uncle acquired it through his work with the Ministry. It's experimental but he swore to me that you'll be safe. It works with the same magic as a Time-Turner but a hundred times more powerful. You will return to the past and you will have approximately 30 minutes there before the past is brought to you. Your world around you will change depending on what you do with those 30 minutes._

 _The Ministry used decades of time so one swing of the hourglass will take you back to the correct time. It's why the box was charmed to open today. We will have a full day to figure out what we need to do to fix things, to live for you, to let Lord Erebus win._

 _I'm sorry that the battle must take place on your birthday. I'm sorry that I've missed so many of your birthdays growing up. Use this Time-Changer and fix this for us._

 _Your loving mother,_

 _Long may Lord Erebus reign,_

 _Justine Smythe_

 _co-signed,_

 _Jameson Smythe_

Sebastian stares at the letter for another moment before he pulls the Time-Changer out of the box, holding it carefully in his hand. He wonders whether the Ministry gave up on the magic since he's never seen anything like this. His parents want him to go to the past and rescue them. How can he refuse?

But then, how can he? He's heard horrible things about Lord Erebus, about the man that he was trying to emulate. Would his conscious allow him to save his parents if it meant that he was bringing about a dark age? Could his parents be for something that was that wrong? What else might he change in the past?

"I heard that Anderson has a date." Hunter's voice makes Sebastian clench the Time-Changer hard enough that his palms hurt. He feels sick. "Did you hear-"

"I heard you, Clarington now shut up," Sebastian snaps, staring at the object in his hand. One twist of it will let him go back. It will let him get his parents back. It will let him change things. Some dark part of his mind wonders whether in a new time he'd be with Blaine. Maybe with his parents to help him…

"Don't tell me to shut up, Smythe. I'm simply telling you the facts."

Sebastian stands up as Hunter comes closer, his jaw clenching and his body suddenly feels hot. He doesn't know what to do. What if he makes the wrong choice? Well, he could always go back and if he thinks it's a bad idea then he can decide not to do anything.

"Fuck off, Clarington. I swear-"

Hunter narrows his eyes, close enough that their noses are nearly touching. Sebastian feels the Time-Changer in his hand. "What are you going to do about it?"

Sebastian clenches his other fist, reaching up and punching Hunter in the nose before he can think about the consequences. The crack underneath his knuckles is so satisfying but before either of them can react Sebastian flips the Time-Changer between two fingers, nausea filling him immediately as he feels like he's being pulled apart.

When he opens his eyes next he has no idea where he is until he does. He's in his bed, the one that he had until he was seven years old. He can hear his parents moving around downstairs, his father sounding like he's in the kitchen. The nausea has mostly faded, leaving confusion in its wake. Then he remembers. He'd slept in on the morning before his 7th birthday and so exactly ten years from when he'd just twisted the Changer he'd be here.

It makes his head hurt.

His mother tentatively peeks her head around the door, frowning and Sebastian sits up sharply, preparing to explain things. When he moves to push back the covers he realizes that there's no need. His small fingers surprise him until he realizes that he's back in his body from when he was seven years old. "Sebastian? Are you awake, honey?"

"I am," Sebastian whispers and he's ashamed of the fact that tears fill his eyes. He hasn't seen his mother in so long that seeing her now is almost overwhelming.

Justine takes a few more steps inside and Sebastian looks down at the fingers of one hand in awe, realizing that he's still holding the Time-Changer with the other. He wonders whether it will work again and decides not to let it go. "Your dad has a special breakfast for you…"

"Cake. Cake for breakfast," Sebastian breathes and then he can't help himself. He jumps up, stumbling towards her and wrapping his arms around her. It feels the same as it did ten years ago.

His mother grabs him, a hitch in her breath as she questions him. "You read the letter then?" Sebastian nods against her stomach, tasting his tears as they make streaks down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry, honey."

Sebastian takes a deep breath, pulling away and looking up at his mother. Her hands are soft as she cups his cheeks, using her thumbs to brush away his tears. "Whatever you're planning isn't going to work." All thoughts of not saving his mother and father are forgotten. All he cares about is making sure that they're still there in ten years.

"That's okay, my darling. We'll try another plan," Justine murmurs. Her eyes already look far-away and Sebastian wants to draw her attention back to him. He has to remind himself that it's better if she's concentrating on something else. She has to plan to survive.

"Momma…"

Justine brings his head forward so that she can press a quick kiss to his forehead. "It's alright. We have many ideas. We knew that there was a possibility that you would come back to tell us that we needed a different one. Go eat your cake, darling. Me and your father will figure things out."

Sebastian nods after a moment and a few minutes later he's listening as his parents discuss and draw up plans while he eats his cake. The chocolate tastes dry in his mouth and he feels like he has to keep telling himself how to chew. This is for the best he tells himself. This is the right choice.

There's no nausea when he goes back. There's no warning. One moment he's staring at his mother's lovely features and the next he's sitting on a bench at a long table that he takes too long to recognize as being in Hogwarts. Sebastian immediately shoves the Time-Changer still in his hand into his robes pocket. He draws in a sharp breath, eyes wide as he looks around at the Great Hall that's no longer the same. It's decorated in shades of green and silver now, a giant portrait of a man that Sebastian recognizes as Erebus in front.

"Hey, Sebastian. You're up early."

Sebastian would recognize Blaine's voice anywhere and he turns with a grin, opening his mouth to greet him. Before he can say a word, Blaine pushes forward, his lips soft against Sebastian's. Sebastian's eyes go wide, his body tensing as he feels Blaine's tongue invade his mouth, the smaller boy's hand twirling in his hair.

Blaine pulls back suddenly, his lips lowering into a pout that makes Sebastian want to grab him and pull him close again. "Alright, what's wrong? It's almost your birthday. You're supposed to be happy."

"N-Nothing. Nothing's wrong. You just… kissed me."

One eyebrow raises as Blaine sits down close enough to Sebastian that their thighs are touching. Sebastian watches as Blaine grabs the pitcher of pumpkin juice to pour in his glass. "Is this about History of Magic class yesterday? I'm not mad that you got upset with my father. You know that I'm not. I just think that it's a bit naïve and foolish of you to walk around talking bad about the man that put our parents into power. You know it'll get back to him."

Sebastian blinks once. Twice. It hadn't occurred to him that he would be thrust into a future that he had no part of. Or, a part that he didn't remember. Blaine seems to be waiting for a response and so Sebastian clears his throat. "I'm… sorry. It was foolish of me," he says for lack of anything better to say. He certainly can't argue a point that he doesn't remember making.

Blaine shrugs, leaning his shoulder against Sebastian's and grabbing a slice of toast. "It's fine. Like I said, I'm not mad. I just want you to be safe. What would your mum say?"

"Probably the same thing you're saying right now," Sebastian responds, hoping that it's true. At his side, Blaine nods and Sebastian tries to work through everything. "So… we're dating?"

Blaine looks over at him, a frown tugging on his lips and his eyebrows furrowing. "You thought we'd break up over that? Is there something you're not telling me? Sebastian, you're not taking part in the Resistance or anything are you because it's dangerous!" Blaine must realize how loud that he's being because he looks around and then lowers his voice, leaning even closer if that's possible. "Look… I know that we've talked about what Lord Erebus does to people like Muggle-borns but there's too much scrutiny on us. We can't do anything."

Sebastian realizes that his lips are parted, shock on his face and he can't decide what he wants to focus on. He feels like he's been given too much information in a short amount of time. Obviously, his parents had changed things. They're alive. Blaine's father is here as their History of Magic professor? But Blaine's father had left their family years ago.

And what about Lord Erebus and the Muggle-borns? At least Sebastian seems to have gotten one thing right here. He's dating Blaine and obviously they're not breaking up anytime soon. Sebastian knows that he can't ask anything more without raising too much concern. "I'm not. I'm sorry for making you worry, Blaine."

"You're being too nice. Stop," Blaine says with a laugh, pressing another kiss that doesn't last long enough to Sebastian's lips before turning back to his breakfast.

Sebastian looks down and around the table for Kurt Hummel, the first Muggle-born he can think of but he doesn't see him. He finds that he doesn't have much appetite and simply wraps his arm around Blaine's shoulders, holding onto his boyfriend as he waits for him to finish eating.

It's incredibly lucky for Sebastian that Blaine starts walking towards their first class that they have together before Sebastian was because he never would've guessed otherwise. Blaine's cuddled close to his side in a way that makes Sebastian's heart pound and he's chattering about the Potions homework that they had the previous night. Sebastian thinks he could listen to him talk for hours.

By the time that it's time for History of Magic, Sebastian wonders just how much is different. Charms and Potions had both been similar to the world that he knows. As soon as they slide into their seats, Sebastian knows that this one will be different. Blaine immediately goes tense at his side, pulling out his equipment and resting his hands on the desk in front of him.

Sebastian remembers what Blaine had said about his father being the professor of this class and he's curious enough to lean over to try to whisper to Blaine. "What-"

"Shh," Blaine whispers back, looking scandalized at his boyfriend.

Sebastian frowns, looking around and realizing that indeed absolutely nobody is making a noise in the class. It becomes apparent why when the man that Sebastian recognizes as Blaine's father comes sweeping into the classroom, his jaw set in a hard line.

"Ah, Mr. Smythe. I assume that your mother spoke to you last night about your outburst yesterday?" The man asks in a sarcastic voice as he rearranges his things on his desk.

Not sure the answer, Sebastian hesitates a moment too long since the man pulls out his wand, pointing it straight at Sebastian. "Crucio."

Sebastian gasps, crying out in pain. "Dad," Blaine whispers at his side, not loud enough for him to hear. The feeling is gone almost as fast as it had come but it leaves his bones feeling like he's been electrocuted and he's having a hard time catching his breath. His face is wet with tears and he looks around, seeing that everybody is avoiding looking at him.

"I'll take that as a no. Pity. That woman needs to learn to be harsher to you. Traitors should be treated just as harshly as the trash they try to defend," Blaine's father says with a glare in Sebastian's direction. "Now. Have you changed your stance on the public execution of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel? Or their son?"

Sebastian's mind is still fuzzy from the cruciatus curse and he shakes his head to try to clear it. It doesn't occur to him that he's denying it until the man is pointing his wand at him again. Sebastian thinks he might throw up or pass out, his body feeling like it's vibrating as next to him, Blaine draws in a sharp breath.

"He supports it, Professor Anderson," Blaine says at his side, confusing Sebastian until he realizes that he's obviously trying to stop his father from torturing Sebastian again. He sounds choked. "We both do. We talked about it this morning at breakfast. Kurt and his parents got what was coming to them for lying about their heritage."

In his addled state, Sebastian can barely figure out what's going on but when it clicks it hits him like the Hogwarts Express. A public execution because Kurt lied about being Muggle-born. But Kurt has always been so proud of that… Sebastian feels sick to his stomach and he realizes that Blaine probably sounds upset because Kurt isn't around.

The thought makes him even sicker as he realizes that he's been enjoying that Blaine's his boyfriend when he simply had no competition. And a public execution?

At the front of the room, Professor Anderson narrows his eyes. "Do not speak unless spoken to. Yesterday he was quite outspoken about the fact that the torture of Muggle-borns isn't needed if they've done nothing wrong."

"He's changed his mind. You changed it and I helped him. You know that he supports Lord Erebus and all of us. His parents are in Lord Erebus' inner circle. They helped with the Hummel executions, Dad!"

"No," Sebastian says, looking over at Blaine with confusion in his eyes. "You don't believe that. You can't stand for that. You're half in love with Kurt already," he whispers because he's known that Blaine had a crush on Kurt since the second they stepped onto the Hogwarts Express and saw the stylish older boy in the next compartment.

Blaine's face drains of color, looking over at Sebastian. "What? No, I'm not. I support that. Just like you do," Blaine says through his teeth.

"Excuse me?" the professor asks at the front of the classroom, his own face turning an alarming shade of red.

Sebastian shakes his head, pulling the Time-Changer out of his pocket and looking at it. "This isn't… what's supposed to be. This isn't what I wanted. My parents helped?" he asks, shaking his head.

Professor Anderson points his wand at Sebastian again but before he can utter the spell Sebastian has flipped over the Time-Changer and feels himself being sucked into the past.

This time it's afternoon when he's forced back and he's breathing heavily. His parents are staring at him as he sits at the dining room table. "The first two plans didn't work," Sebastian breathes, looking down at the Time-Changer in his hand. He doesn't think he's ever going to get the feeling of being tortured out of his mind.

"Are you alright, son?" Jameson asks, looking concerned at Sebastian and Sebastian realizes that he's probably pale.

Sebastian lets out a breath before nodding. "Yeah. I'm fine, Dad. You just… need to figure out an alternative. The first two plans don't work."

Thirty minutes later he's sitting in the grass in front of Hogwarts, glaring at Blaine with angry eyes that he quickly shakes off. "Seb, are you even listening to me?"

Sebastian looks to the side, sees Rachel Berry, another Slytherin a year older than them, sitting next to him. "Uh, yeah. I am. What's up with Blaine?"

Rachel frowns, looking over at Blaine. "What about him?"

"I mean…" Sebastian hesitates, not sure what he means. He has a million questions again. Are they dating? Are they at least friends? Among other questions, of course. What about his own parents? What about Hummel? Is he alive? Sebastian may hate him but he doesn't want him _dead_.

Rachel shakes her head. "Anyway. My dads were talking and apparently some people are building this… Resistance."

"The Resistance?" Sebastian asks and he feels sick again, wondering what his parents have been doing. He wants to believe that they're good. They have to be good.

"Mm-hmm. He just said we have to be careful. I don't know if your dad told you… I know you don't talk much. I just want you to be careful," Rachel says quietly, looking at Sebastian and Sebastian frowns.

Before Sebastian can even think about it, he's speaking. "And my mom?"

"Exactly," Rachel whispers, looking down at her hands, picking at one of her cuticles. Sebastian looks away when he sees Kurt come up to Blaine, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek and tangling their fingers. "I know that you haven't been the same since losing her. But I don't want you to be reckless."

Sebastian clenches the Time-Changer in his fist, frustration mounting in him. Lost her? Lost his mother? He can't. He can't have lost her again. He looks up, making eye contact with Kurt and frowning when the teenager starts coming towards him. He realizes that Kurt is wearing red robes.

"What the fuck is your problem, Smythe?"

"What the fuck is yours?" Rachel immediately responds, standing up and taking a step towards Kurt, her eyes angry.

Blaine stands behind Kurt and Sebastian can only stare at him, getting to his feet slowly. "I know what your father is doing and I know that you're involved. The Wizarding World won't let you get away with this," Kurt hisses angrily, ignoring Rachel entirely.

"You hate me?" Sebastian asks, focusing completely on Blaine.

"Why wouldn't I? You're wrong and so is your father," Blaine says quietly, reaching up to slide his hand into Kurt's, looking sad. A certain coldness fills Sebastian's chest. Not only his mother but Blaine. He's lost Blaine.

It seems only natural for him to flip the Time-Changer again.

"The first three are wrong. The first three don't work. You need to try again," he says, reaching up to rub his eyes with his fists, telling himself that he's not crying.

This time he's sitting in the Slytherin common room, Blaine half sprawled across his lap, a book open on his legs. Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief, wrapping his arms around Blaine and pressing his face into his neck.

Blaine rebuffs him quickly, eyebrows furrowing as he pushes himself away from Sebastian. When Sebastian sees the look of disgust on his face his heart breaks. "What the hell is your problem, Smythe?"

"I…" Sebastian can't bring himself to say anything again. His heart feels heavy. He's tired. He just wants things to go back to normal and that scares him.

Blaine scoffs, turning back to his book, his lips pursed in the way that Sebastian knows that he's angry. "Look, I know that I'm forced to marry you but you don't get to kiss me. I'll play my part but no more than that. You know how much I hate you," Blaine snaps.

And Sebastian flips the Changer again. It's only when he's telling his parents to try again that he realizes he doesn't even know what happened to them in that time.

It takes him exactly 4 minutes for him to realize that the fifth plan kills Blaine before their second year. The sixth plan has Blaine hating him again because of his parents having killed Kurt's parents… again. It's evening by the time that Sebastian realizes that the seventh plan has Blaine dead again, this time by his own uncle. By the eighth plan Sebastian is exhausted.

He finds himself in bed when he's brought back to the future, Blaine in his arms wrapped securely. "How did you know you loved me?" Sebastian asks, knowing that he can't stay in this timeline. His parents are still involved with Lord Erebus. They're still on the wrong side and it makes Sebastian sick to think about.

"I've always known. Once I knew that you loved me… that you weren't just with me for sex was when everything changed," Blaine whispers sleepily.

Sebastian holds Blaine for a while longer, thinking over those words. When he reaches the past, he stares at his parents. They're always expectant now as each plan progresses through the day. Every time he comes back, his parents are optimistic. He realizes they have every right to be considering how many of their other plans work.

Now, he doesn't rush to hug them as he has before. He pictures his mother holding out a wand towards Elizabeth Hummel, murmuring the killing curse at her. He thinks of his father torturing a Muggle boy because he can. His stomach clenches as he thinks about Joyce, the woman who had raised him. In the sixth plan she's killed in battle when he's only 14. His mother had looked surprised because in that timeline he'd never met her.

"Well?" Jameson asks, staring at his son expectantly.

Sebastian looks down at his hands, a resolute sadness filling him. His parents aren't… good. The words hurt to even think because he's always imagined his parents dying like heroes. They'd been heroes to him when he was young no matter what Joyce had said.

Now he realizes that even given the chance, they wouldn't be heroes. He lets out a breath that catches on a sob, curling into his mother when she sits next to him. "What is it, darling?" Justine asks, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Sebastian closes his eyes, bites his lip hard. "The first plan," he whispers, barely audible.

Jameson frowns. "But we're so far past that."

"I was mistaken as were you two for sending me back. The first plan is the best," Sebastian says softly. He presses even closer to his mother, gasping for breath past the pain that he feels in his heart.

Justine looks at Sebastian and she kisses his head again. "You're our brave little boy. We'll see you next holidays."

Sebastian closes his eyes and lets himself take momentary comfort in his mother's words. He glances at the clock, the seconds ticking down and then he's back in the future, laying in his bed. The Time-Changer is clenched in his fist. He can hear Hunter snoring in the next bed over and he lets himself close his eyes. He'll rest. At least for now. He'll handle things in the morning.

When Sebastian peeks into the Great Hall he breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Hummel sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, Blaine sitting next to him. His letter from Joyce had been sitting in the top of his trunk again, evidence of the fact that his parents are still gone. There's no picture of Erebus anywhere in Hogwarts that Sebastian has found yet.

Sebastian looks down at the Time-Changer in his hand and then swallows hard. This is for the best. His parents can't and shouldn't be changed. Sebastian has to press a hand over his mouth as he throws the Time-Changer to the ground, the glass shattering to pieces. Sebastian picks them up, deciding that he'll scatter them in the Forbidden Forest later. It doesn't hurt as much as he thought it would.

As Sebastian walks in, he sees Blaine laughs at something and he frowns, walking over to the two of them. "Yes, Smythe?" Hummel asks, a stupid smirk on his fact that Sebastian so badly wants to punch off.

"Blaine, I have to talk to you," he responds, completely ignoring Hummel. He thinks about what the Hufflepuff had said when he was in bed with him and he figures that he has nothing to lose. There are so many things that could go wrong in his life, he has to at least try.

"Happy birthday-" Blaine starts as he turns towards him then falters when he sees the look on Sebastian's face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm in love with you," Sebastian says, letting out a surprised breath at just how much better that he feels to say it. "I'm in love with you, Blaine. I've probably been for years. If being with Hummel makes you happy then I'm happy for you. Really. And I don't want this to change things. Your friendship means everything to me. I couldn't handle it if you hated me. But I couldn't live with myself if I didn't tell you."

Blaine looks at him, lips parted for only a moment before he's standing up, tripping and Sebastian catches him quickly. "You idiot," he whispers before pressing his lips to Sebastian's.

The Slytherin is so surprised that he can't even kiss back, staring when Blaine pulls away, a goofy smile on Blaine's face. "But… Hummel?"

"I got tired of listening to Blaine pine after you, thinking you only wanted sex from him. I figured that jealousy might get your ass in gear," Kurt says with a shrug, taking a sip of his pumpkin juice.

Sebastian shakes his head, and this time he's the one who leans in to kiss Blaine. The other boy happily kisses him back. "There's no more pining needed," Sebastian whispers, close to Blaine. They kiss again before they're broken up by a Professor.

It's not perfect, Sebastian thinks. He's learned things about his parents that he'd rather never have known. But it's as close to perfect as could get. And he's mighty damn satisfied with it.


End file.
